my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Break in!
This article, 'Break in!', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creators' permission. Thank you ^^ -------------------- ~Third Person's POV~ Ryuu, Shigaraki, and Shiro were walking to U.A. to get the plans for the next few days. Ryuu started fixing his beige cardigan along with the collar of his shirt in annoyance because Shigaraki kept going over the plan. "Yeah, yeah. We get it already." Ryuu sighed. They reached U.A. High and saw a bunch of the press. "Goddammit! I hate crowds so much." Ryuu groaned in annoyance. "Too bad. We need these plans. Sorry, Ryuu." Shigaraki chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah. Just destroy the damn gate so I can do this." Ryuu said. "I'm sleepy. Can you guys hurry up already?" Shiro asked, yawning. Shigaraki walked up to the gates, successfully avoiding the press. He touched the gate with all five fingers and it slowly started to decay, letting the press inside of the school. After the gate was fully destroyed, Ryuu turned into his ghost form and walked through the crowd of people and into U.A. The red-haired male walked all the way to the main office, turned to his regular self and started looking through files. Meanwhile, with Shigaraki and Shiro, they were just talking. "I'm so tired... when can we be done?" Shiro asked Shigaraki. "As soon as Ryuu's done." Shigaraki replied. "I got them." a voice said. "Huh?" Shigaraki asked. There were papers waving around in the air. Ryuu suddenly appeared in front of the two waving the papers around. "I said, I got them." "Took you long enough... geez." Shiro remarked, annoyed. "Not my fault that rat principal has a bunch of files in his office." Ryuu groaned. "So tired..." Shiro sleepingly said, falling on top of Ryuu, him catching her in his arms. "So now I have to carry her?" Ryuu asked. Shigaraki shrugged and chuckled. "Yep." Ryuu rolled his eyes and proceeded to pick the girl up bridal style. "Red Hair... you're comfy..." Shiro's comment made Ryuu blush, as she was fast asleep, looking like a child that no one would want to wake up. "Thanks?" Ryuu replied, although his response sounded like a question. "But... I still... despise... you..." Shiro replied, eyes closed. "Uh huh. I despise you too, kiddo." Ryuu sighed. "Don't treat me like a goddamn child, Red Hair." Shiro replied. "Yeah, yeah." Ryuu said, cracking a small smile. "You're annoying. Shut up." Shiro remarked. Ryuu stayed quite. 'I'm not staying quiet because you want me to. I'm staying quiet because I want to.' Ryuu thought to himself. As he saw Shiro's sleeping face, his heart instantly melted. 'Damn it! Why does she have to look like that?!' He thought to himself. Then he noticed Shigaraki looking at Shiro, his eyes seeming... very strange, even for him. 'Why do his eyes look like that...?' Ryuu thought to himself. "Damn him..." Ryuu heard Shigaraki mumble under his breath. "The hell you going on about?" Ryuu said quietly, loud enough for Shigaraki to hear. Shigaraki looked at Ryuu, his eyes somewhat went back to normal. "Oh... nothing..." Shigaraki responded quietly. "You sure, Tenko? If anything's wrong you can always talk to me bout' it." Ryuu said quietly. Shigaraki grit his teeth and balled up his hand. "I said its goddamn nothing." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he mumbled, annoyed with the taller male. "Red hair... Tenko..." Shiro muttered. 'What the-! She's awake!' Ryuu thought to himself. "Can we leave now?" Shiro asked innocently. "Yeah, sure whatever." Ryuu replied, walking forward to the hideout with the silver-haired girl in his arms. Shigaraki walked behind them, gritting his teeth. "Stupid..." He mumbled. "Keep rude shit to yourself, Ten." Ryuu said, looking at Shigaraki with eyes somewhat dull and somewhat lifely. "I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things." Shigaraki replied. "Just 'hearing things'. Mhm, okay." Ryuu said, walking a bit faster because he was tired and wanted to go back to the hideout. Ryuu suddenly noticed that Shiro was shaking rapidly in his hands, and mumbling something he could not understand. She seemed scared, really scared. Ryuu looked at the girl worriedly. "S-Shiro? You o-okay?" "R-Red hair...?" Shiro opened her eyes slightly but then covered her face with her hands. Her body was still trembling immensely like she was terrified. "Shiro, you okay? What happened?" Ryuu asked concerned. "I- nightmare. Father....beat..." Shiro was having trouble forming words. Ryuu looked at Shiro softly. "It's okay, Shiro..." Shiro hid her face in Ryuu's chest. "Please... let's go back..." "We're almost there." Ryuu said, walking a bit faster. 'Nightmares... it can't be...' Shigaraki thought to himself. "That damn man did this...." He mumbled, gritting his teeth and balling up his hands. The three made it to the hideout. Shigaraki took the keys out and opened the door. As soon as they got inside, Ryuu placed Shiro on a nearby couch. She was breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and her eyes looked scared, but yet were still dull. "Are you okay?" Ryuu said while looking at the girl in worry. "Red hair... I'm scared..." Shiro barely managed to get out. "What happened?" Ryuu asked. "A nightmare... my father was... continuously beating me... calling me disappointing... and that I'm better off dead... all while I was yelling at him to stop, terrified..." Shiro replied, holding both of her arms, shivering. Ryuu then suddenly hugged the smaller girl. "It's okay, Shi-chan. I'm here. He can't get you." Shiro noticed from behind Ryuu that Shigaraki was looking at both of them, his eyes dull and filled with hatred, but to whom was not noticeable. Shiro pushed Ryuu away, both out of embarrassment and out of not wanting to make Shigaraki angrier. "I'm fine. Geez. Idiot." Shiro scolded. 'Guess she's back to her normal personality... that was short-lived...' Ryuu thought, kind of sad that Shiro was back to normal. "Tell me.... where is that man you call a father?" Shigaraki asked, balling up his hand into a fist, looking like he was gonna murder the first person that makes him even madder. "Father... He's... dead. I killed him.... accidentally..." Shiro said, and for some reason, she seemed sad even knowing the person that tormented her for so long was dead. Ryuu sighed as he went to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and went to share it with Koki. "Damn him..." Shigaraki mumbled. Then he hugged Shiro. "At least you're safe..." Ryuu looked back and his heart started hurting for some reason just seeing Shiro being hugged. Ryuu walked to his shared room with Koki and opened the door, seeing his best friend. "Hey, Koki." Ryuu smiled. Koki melted seeing the red-haired male's smile. "Hey, Ryuu-kun." "Wanna drink and smoke?" Ryuu asked taking off his beige cardigan. "Sure!" Koki replied, putting his hair in a ponytail. Ryuu took off his sweatshirt along with his collared shirt, showing off his abs. 'Damn, that's hot.' Koki thought to himself. Ryuu then grabbed the whiskey bottle and a pack of cigarettes. Ryuu sat next to Koki on the blond-haired male's bed and took out a lighter. He lit a cigarette and passed it to Koki. He then opened the whiskey bottle and took a sip of it. Suddenly, both of them heard a knock from the door. "Red hair, vulture. Shirome sent me for something." Shiro said from behind the door. "Now hurry up and open the door before I break it down." Ryuu rolled his eyes and got up to open the door, whiskey bottle in hand. "Yes?" Ryuu asked, taking a chug of whiskey. The red-haired male went back to his spot on the bed where Shiro saw Koki smoking. The duo switched the items they had. Ryuu now smoking and Koki drinking the whiskey. Shiro watched them, eyes filled with absolute disgust. "Shirome wants you vulture." "Though you should be worried about your life now, she seemed quite angry, and she's not the type to get angry often." The thought of Shirome angry made Koki shiver in fright. Koki sat the whiskey bottle on his bedside and looked at Ryuu. "I'll be back." "Maybe." Ryuu chuckled. Koki rolled his eyes playfully and walked out the door. Ryuu looked at Shiro, waiting for her to leave as he continued smoking. "I despise you, red hair..." Shiro said. Ryuu gritted his teeth. "If you despise me so much, then why don't you say you hate me?!" Shiro looked strange, holding up her hands to her chest. "That word..." She mumbled. "What about it?" Ryuu questioned in annoyance. "I can't- I can't say that word. The H-word. I-" Shiro's heart rate went up as she held her chest, seemingly having trouble to breathe. Ryuu sighed and walked up to Shiro and hugged her. "Calm down." 'So warm...' Shiro thought to herself. "Whatever you do, and listen closely because I'll only say this once..." Shiro said. "...Please don't say the words- the H-word and the L-word..." Ryuu's eyes widened, as he was caught off guard by the use of the word 'please' by Shiro, of all people. "S-Sure." Ryuu said, letting go of the silver-haired female. Ryuu finished with the first cigarette and took out another one, lighting it up using his lighter. Suddenly, he saw a knife fly past him. He looked to see and it was Shiro who threw the knife. "You really shouldn't do that..." She coldly stated. "Why not? It relieves my stress." Ryuu shrugged. "Plus, due to my quirk, it doesn't affect me." "Stupid..." Suddenly the cigarette flew from his mouth to the wall. When he turned to look at Shiro, she quickly pushed him onto the bed, him being underneath her. "That could cause a fire." Ryuu said plainly. "No, it won't. When the cigarette was thrown, the flame was stopped by the wind that it caused. Or that I caused..." Shiro responded plainly. "Also... why don't you have a shirt on?" Ryuu looked at his chest and his face turned slightly red. Then he looked at their position and his face turned even redder. "I didn't want my shirt to be on." Ryuu replied. Shiro looked at Ryuu. She grabbed her small pointer finger and placed it on Ryuu's nose. "Viper. Want to go with me somewhere?" "Sure?" Ryuu responded. Shiro's eyes looked strange. "Let's go to my room. Shirome is out with vulture at the moment so she won't harm you. At least very much." "Uh huh." Ryuu said, disappearing from under Shiro and appearing next to his own bed. He grabbed his dark beige sweatshirt and put it on. "Tell me... do you... enjoy video games?" Shiro asked, sitting on the bed, her feet dangling from the end. "Oh hell yeah." Ryuu said, turning around and giving the girl a bright closed eye smile. "Well... let's see if you can beat me at my specialty..." Shiro's eyes were showing signs of determination, like she really wasn't gonna lose. "Let's go!" Ryuu exclaimed happily. His personality changed once video games were mentioned and Shiro noticed it. Shiro got off of the bed and both of them exited the room, making their way to Shiro and Shirome's shared room. "So, which game will it be?" Ryuu asked as Shiro set up the console. "This one." Shiro replied, holding up a video game box. "It's my favorite and I'm unbeatable at it." Ryuu's eyes lit up "That's also my favorite game!" "Oh, how interesting..." Shiro mumbled, sitting down on the couch next to Ryuu. Shiro gave a controller to Ryuu which he took and mumbled a 'Thanks'. They both started playing. In no less than a couple of minutes, Shiro had already beaten Ryuu, a noticeable expression of determination in the silver-haired female's face. The game had finally ended with Shiro winning. Ryuu had never been beaten in this game and got sad. He put his legs against his chest and went in ghost mode, Shiro not being able to see him. "I may not be able to see you, but I know you're there." Shiro commented. "Can you turn back to normal so I can do something?" Ryuu turned back to his normal self and looked at Shiro. "Y-Yeah?" Suddenly, Shiro moved her body to get higher and kissed Ryuu on the cheek, making his face a light red. "W-What was that for? I thought you despised me." Ryuu said, looking at the smaller girl. "I do. But your sadness was annoying." Shiro plainly replied. "Did that make you happy?" "Yeah, it did." Ryuu smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. Shiro looked at him with a dull face. She then suddenly placed her head on his lap, startling the red-haired male. Ryuu smiled and stroked the female's silver hair. Suddenly a buzz was heard which was coming from Ryuu's pocket. Ryuu took his phone from his pocket and saw that someone was calling him. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was under, 'Ten <3' and decided to pick up. "Yeah, Tenko?" Ryuu asked. "Come to the bar. We're having a meeting. The attack at the U.S.J is taking place tomorrow." Shigaraki said. "Alright. I'll be there." Ryuu replied. "Bring Shiro. I know she's with you." Shigaraki commented. Ryuu knew Shigaraki was rolling his eyes by the tone of his voice. "Yeah, yeah." Ryuu said, hanging up. "U.S.J huh? But then that will mean..." Shiro mumbled just loud enough for Ryuu to hear. "Mean what?" Ryuu asked. "Do you know Asagi's daughters?" Shiro asked back. "Kisaki? Yeah I know her. Hold on....wait. Isn't she best friends with Ono Kayoko?" Ryuu asked. "Yes. But that's not the biggest concern." Shiro replied. "I can't and won't hurt her. Neither will you. Neither will anyone. Not that I want to or that Asagi will let us. I owe her for something and I never break a promise." "Not to mention her quirk is overly strong. I'm practically the only one that can go toe to toe with her, but I refuse to hurt her in any way." Shiro added. "Even though Kisaki's quirk is strong she can't hurt me unless I'm not fast enough. The only who I know can beat me is the pro hero Eraser Head just because he's able to erase my quirk, not giving me the chance to turn into ghost mode. But Ono Kayoko...that girl. I used to be best friends with her as kids. We split apart after her parents passed." Ryuu explained. "I think you underestimate Kisaki." Shiro said. "She can defeat you. And I know first hand. It doesn't matter whether you are invisible or not, she can still attack you. Sound goes through anything; fastest through steal, slowest through air. An invisible entity to her is nothing but a flea. Also, don't get ahead of yourself. I can defeat you if I wanted to. My quirk affects everything around me; which means you'll die if you go within a 10 feet radius of me even if you're invisible because you're still there. I just don't want you to die." "Now I just feel weak." Ryuu whined, turning into ghost mode again, causing Shiro's head to fall on the couch. "It's not fair. Why is my quirk so weak compared to everyone else's. Even he said so...." Ryuu mumbled, whining even more, his voice becoming faint as he left the room and into his own to go sob. He then started to feel a sudden pressure, stopping him from moving. "Turn off ghost mode, red hair." Shiro, the one stopping Ryuu from moving, commanded him. Ryuu turned off ghost mode and looked at Shiro with dull eyes. "Whatttt?" Shiro walked towards Ryuu and touched his face with her small hand. "These eyes... I should despise... but... I don't dislike them..." Ryuu's teal eyes blinked and he sighed. "Please let go. I wanna go drink whiskey and sob in my room." "No." Shiro plainly replied. She started hugging him. "It's strange but... you have the same eyes as my father. And yet... why don't I despise them?" "Maybe because I'm not like him." Ryuu explained. "From what I could tell, he was abusive and a disgusting individual. I may be a villain but if I did have a daughter, I wouldn't go as far as to hurt her in any way, shape, or form. Who the fuck does that? I utterly despise people like that. But, it's okay because he can't hurt you anymore." Ryuu slightly smiled. Shiro looked up at Ryuu. "You-" He suddenly touched his face. "I think he was angry because I was the cause of mother's death. And yet you-" "You don't blame me for anything. But... why?" Shiro asked innocently. "There's no reason for me to blame you." Ryuu shrugged. "You have every right to blame me. I'm a disappointment like father said." Shiro responded. "I treated you badly from day 1." "Listen, Shiro. My father always told me to look at the good in people and never the bad, well, except for heroes. Anyways, I always looked at the good in you from day 1. Even though I might've looked annoyed, it's not because of you. It's because of Ten. He's been acting weird lately. We used to be so close. Now he's just acting annoyed with me and I don't know why. I started distancing myself and getting even more close to Koki and Kuro because I felt like Tenko didn't think I was useful anymore." Ryuu sighed sadly. "Honestly, if I had a mother, I think she would say the same thing. Tenko always said my mother was a nice woman who could see the good in anyone, even heroes. For some reason, Shirome agreed with him even though I don't think I knew her back then and we seem to be the same age, which means she didn't have time to meet my mother. That may have been the reason he... did what he did. Now, I find a dysfunction in my body. I can no longer say the H-word or the L-word because... I have never heard those words before and just hearing them now.... makes my heart hurt." Shiro grabbed her chest. "And Tenko... he doesn't think that way of you, mainly because I won't let him. I can sense when he shows despise towards someone just by looking at his eyes... and I will admit lately... his eyes reminded me of my fathers. He's jealous because of you spending time with me. But... he doesn't... despise you. At least not like I do, that is." This comment surprised Ryuu. "Thank you.." Ryuu smiled. "For what?" Shiro asked. "For making me feel better." Ryuu replied. Shiro stared at Ryuu strangely. Then she flicked her finger on his nose. "Shut up, idiot. You're annoying. Let's go." For some reason, this made Ryuu smile brightly. The two walked to the bar where they saw Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Asagi, Koki, and Shirome. Ryuu sat down next to Koki while he asked for some whiskey. Shiro sat next to Shirome, placing her head on Shirome's lap. 'The same as always...' Shirome thought, stroking the smaller female's head. "Okay, to say it simply, we're attacking the U.S.J. tomorrow. The Symbol of Peace is going to be there and our main goal is to kill him." Kurogiri started. "Boring..." Shiro plainly commented. "You remember the other goal, right flame head?" Shiro looked at Kurogiri, and he seemed to understand what Shiro was talking about. "Right... we also cannot attack Asagi's daughter, Kisaki Murasame, if she shows up. If you do, you will find yourself dead in the most painful way possible." Kurogiri explained. "I would really... despise to have to kill someone I call family." Asagi said as everyone paid attention to where he was, leaning against a wall. In the way, he said "despise" it was clear that he was trying not to hurt Shiro. "I won't be coming, kiddos. She's... not ready to see me yet. Kill All Might and after leave immediately. She won't kill you, she really hates death and you've met her, so you know she treats you all like family. And plus..." Asagi looked at Shiro. "You all are in serious dept of her, aren't you?" Ryuu just paid attention to the whole things all the while thinking of Ono. 'I don't want them to hurt her, though...' "Asagi? May I have a word with you in private?" Ryuu suddenly stood up and asked, looking at the older male. "Uh, sure. What is it kiddo?" Asagi asked Ryuu as they walked into another room. "Do you happen to know who Ono Kayoko is?" Ryuu asked. "Yeah, I do kiddo. She has visited the mansion to see Kisaki ever since she was little and my wife was her parents friend." Asagi answered. "What about her?" "Sh-She used to be my best friend when we were little. I always used to ask All For One to let me leave just to go see her. We split apart when her parents passed and I- I don't want the league to hurt her..." Ryuu explained. "So that's why dad always lets you go outside..." Asagi replied. "Well, sorry to break it to ya' kiddo but she doesn't remember you. Not that even if she does she'll like you. She hates villains because her parents were killed. Not to mention... that someone from this very team killed them. And she also already knows about me being a villain, so you're screwed." "But she won't get hurt if Kisaki's there, trust me. Not that even if you don't hurt her she'll treat you nicely." Asagi continued. "But, listen kiddo, If that's what you want then I'll tell 'em not to. Simple. I doubt they know her, though. But I'll explain her appearance. Now, let's go back to the others. I know you're dying to see Shiro, lover boy." Ryuu's face went red from Asagi's comment. "T-Thank you." Ryuu stuttered. "No problem, kiddo." Asagi patted Ryuu's head as they both exited the room. Ryuu sat back down next to Koki as Asagi started explaining about not hurting Ono. "There's another person that I do not want you to hurt. Her name is Ono Kayoko. She has brown hair, blue and red eyes, and freckles. If you do hurt her, I will personally kill you." Asagi explained. "And Shiro, please disclose this information to Tsubaki. He's in his room at the moment." "Can I do it later? Shirome's lap is comfy..." Shiro groaned. "If that's what you want, kiddo." Asagi sighed. "Anyways, I'll be off. I promised Kisaki I would do something with her and Rin today. Need anything, you know where to find me. Later." Asagi walked out of the door, not before giving a glance at Shiro and Shirome, though. Koki smiled and looked at Ryuu. "Wanna watch a movie?" "Gladly." Ryuu smiled. The two left to go to their shared room. All who were left in the bar were Kurogiri, Shirome, and Shiro. "Shirome? Want to come with me to Tsuki's room?" Shiro asked the taller female. "I'll gladly do that, Shi-Chan." Shirome replied with a clear face. Shiro got off of Shirome as they both headed to Tsubaki's room. "Tsuki." Shiro knocked on the door. "We came to disclose information." The door opened and out came a tall, handsome man with blue hair and golden yellow eyes. "A-Ah, Shiro-Sama, Shirome, what is it?" Shiro explained what Asagi and Kurogiri told her. "...and that's basically it... so I'll be leaving now..." "W-Wait, Shiro-Sama!" Tsubaki grabbed Shiro's small hand. "Yeah?" Shiro asked. "I need to t-tell you something." Tsubaki stuttered. "I-I've been, I- I-" He sighed. "It's nothing important..." "Okay?" Shiro said though it sounded like a question. "Guess I'll be leaving now. Bye Tsuki." As Shiro left, Tsubaki sighed. "Failed again..." "You really are trying, aren't you?" Shirome asked. "Well, I'll tell you she's not easy to get. But I believe you can do it." "T-Thanks, Shirome..." Tsubaki replied. "Just note, you may have to deal with Tenko and Ryuu. I'm almost positive they feel the same way you do about her." Shirome said. "But I think you can do it. Goodbye." Shirome left to her shared room with Shiro. 'I can do it! Thank you Shirome!' Tsubaki thought to himself, closing the door to his room. Meanwhile, with Ryuu and Koki, the two couldn't go half the movie without drinking. Both were lightweight drinkers meaning they got drunk easily. "Hehe. Koki look at this." Ryuu slurred, showing a picture to Koki. "What the f-" Koki cut himself off as he fell on the floor. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" "You're so fucking stupid!" Ryuu laughed as he sloppily helped his friend up. As Koki was on the bed again, he took a chug of whiskey and smiled at Ryuu. Ryuu took the bottle from Koki and took a chug as well. "We're definitely gonna have a hangover tomorrow morning." Koki giggled. "I got pain killers though." Ryuu smirked as he put the bottle down and tackled the taller male, Koki being underneath Ryuu. Suddenly, they heard noises coming from next door, which was Shiro and Shirome's room. "Shirome! Stop! Don't put that there!" They heard Shiro yell. "But, Shiro~ You're so cute when you're mad~" They heard Shirome teasingly say. "Man, I'm so weak to you~ Come here~" 'WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?!' Ryuu's thoughts yelled as he got off of Koki and headed next door. Koki paused the movie and headed with him. As Ryuu got closer, he heard more noises coming from the room. "Shirome! Don't move your hand there!" Ryuu got angry, and forcefully pushed the door opened. He saw Shirome on top of Shiro, in a "suggestive" position. They stared at him, and he just got even more angry. "The hell is going on here?!" Ryuu yelled, not even caring he didn't have a shirt on like earlier. Koki came up beside Ryuu and looked at what was going on, him not having a shirt on either making things look suspicious. "And why don't either of you have a shirt on, huh?" Shiro remarked. "I-" Ryuu cut himself off and looked at him and Koki, realizing they both didn't have shirts on. Ryuu pouted and walked back to their room, pulling Koki with him. Ryuu closed and locked the door. "You okay, buddy?" Koki asked as they both sat on his bed. Ryuu unpaused the movie and smiled. "Yeah." Koki got closer to Ryuu and asked, "Have you had your first kiss yet?" Ryuu giggled. "No. why?" Koki pushed Ryuu onto the bed so that he was on top. Koki then proceeded to kiss Ryuu and Ryuu ended up kissing back. Shiro and Shirome had heard what was going on. "They're probably drunk." Shirome suggested. "Yeah..." Shiro seemed somewhat sad when she said that. "So where were we, Shi-Chan~" Shirome teasingly said. "Shirome!" Shiro yelled. Shirome started to forcefully kiss Shiro everywhere on her face, except her lips. "Aww~ so cute~" The guys were hearing it from the other room. 'DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN THAT ROOM!?' Ryuu thoughts yelled. 'If we go there, Shirome might kill me... but I'm curious!' Koki thought to himself. "Should we go in there?" Koki asked, looking at the smaller boy under him. "Y'know..I've been worrying about Shiro way too much lately. She can have her fun, while we have ours." Ryuu smiled brightly. "Okay!" Koki smiled, leaning down and kissing Ryuu again. This time, Ryuu moaned without knowing and pulled back from Koki. Koki stared into Ryuu's eyes as Ryuu did the same then they both started giggling. "Shirome! Stop taking off my clothes!" Shiro yelled. "I want to have fun with you Shi-chan..." Shirome responded. "Mi-chi!" Shiro yelled again. Then a huge scream came from their room, one of intense fear. It seemed to come from Shiro. "That does not seem like fun!" Koki yelled. Koki then got up off of Ryuu and Ryuu got up as well. The duo went to Shiro and Shirome's shared room and opened the door. "We heard a scream!" Koki and Ryuu yelled in unison. Their eyes widened. They saw in the room Shiro on the ground, with Shirome nowhere to be found. Shiro looked terrified, her hands being on her head as she was shivering and... crying? But she wasn't crying tears, she was crying... BLOOD?! "What the hell happened?" Ryuu yelled, running up to Shiro. "Koki! Go get the others!" "On it!" Koki ran to the others. "I swear. I'm going to murder whoever did this." Ryuu growled. "No. Please don't. No. No. Please." Shiro was completely traumatized. She couldn't even form full sentences. Tears of blood were still streaming down her face. "Shiro? Can you hear me? Calm down...please?" Ryuu said, picking up the girl and placing her on the couch. He hugged the girl and tried his best to comfort her. "Shirome... please... don't take her... please..." Shiro was saying as blood was streaming down her face. "Please... don't hurt Shirome..." "Someone took Shirome..." Ryuu mumbled. "What the hell happened?" Shigaraki yelled as he came inside the room. "Someone took Shirome." Ryuu repeated looking at Shigaraki. "Someone must've came in the room, did this to Shiro, and took Shirome." "It wasn't just anyone..." Shiro managed to respond. "It was... the Master of Hell..." "Who's the Master of Hell?" Shigaraki asked confused. "It's the God of Hell. It punished Shirome with being the Hell Girl. It always watches her." Shiro barely managed to explain. "She'll be getting punished." "Dammit." Ryuu mumbled in annoyance.